Pressure
by CaptainBunny
Summary: Two snapshots of the more private side of Taiga and Ryuji's relationship. In her adult life, Taiga recalls a memory of her first sexual encounter with Ryuji. After reflecting on this memory, she makes an advance on present day Ryuji that is sure to get both of their minds off of their busy and stressful lives as office workers. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT


The door to the apartment burst open, nearly sending it flying off its hinges. It slammed into the wall, leaving a dent.

 _Great. The landlord's going to love that._

She went inside and shut the door, taking care to close it without causing any further damage. Once the door was shut, she proceeded to remove her shoes and her blazer. She set her shoes down nicely in the genkan but threw her blazer across the room and onto a chair, with little regard for keeping it tidy.

She was in a bad mood. She was already short on sleep, and the workday had brought her no reprieve.

 _Why is it so damn HARD being an adult?!_

She undid the top two buttons of her undershirt, allowing her skin underneath some room to breathe. She hated formal clothing. She hated wearing such ridiculous stuff all day. Not only did she have to suffer through the work day, but she also had to be uncomfortable while doing so. It was like all the adults in the world wanted to be miserable.

She opened the door to their room and flung herself on the bed. She laid on her back, resting her arm on her forehead. She was absolutely exhausted.

It would be awhile before Ryuji got home. He always got done with work after she did. She thought about getting some kind of dinner going, even though Ryuji was the cook of the household. After remembering how badly her cooking tasted, she thought better of it. And not only that, she didn't have the time or energy to cook. They would just get some kind of take out.

She looked at her watch. He wouldn't be home for another hour or so. She could do just fine on her own, but on nights like this right after a stressful and exhausting day of work, she really wished he could get home earlier. Unable to do much of anything else for lack of energy, she allowed her thoughts to drift away.

Ryuji was the main thing on her mind, so her thoughts drifted between her memories of him in no particular order. She remembered spending time with him in the apartment she rented during high school. She remembered trying to hook him up with her friend Minori, and she remembered drooling over Ryuji's friend Yusaku. She remembered when he dressed up as a bear to cheer her up, and she remembered the pain she felt as she left their high school to go live with her mother.

She often found herself revisiting these memories when she had nothing else to do. Without fail, her mind eventually came to rest on a particular memory. She would often contemplate the memory of the day the two of them had decided to run away. They had recently accepted their feelings for one another and made the retrospectively naïve decision to run away together and get married. That night, they had spent the night together at the home of Ryuji's grandparents. It was there that they shared their first kiss. As she pondered the memory, she relished in how sweet it was. She remembered vividly the release of finally taking action on her feelings for him. It was a feeling she couldn't quite put into words. She thought of the feeling as something like a mix between joy and release.

Thinking back on the memory more, she remembered how they had shared a bit more than their first kiss that night.

She smiled and laughed a little at their innocence and naivete as she replayed the memory in her mind.

* * *

They had already shared their first kiss. The experience was wonderful, something she could not have put into words. They laid together on the mattress. His arm was wrapped around her waist, the blankets were drawn over them, and they were trying to get to sleep.

But the truth was, both of them were far too nervous to truly get to sleep. It was an act. Both were pretending to be asleep while their hearts raced out of control.

Looking back, it was only natural. The two had spent quite a bit of time together before then, but never had they spent the night together in this way. Never had they spent a night alone together. They had never been so close, never had they been so isolated from the rest of the world.

She remembered feeling Ryuji's body against hers. His arm was draped around her body, and due to their closeness, she felt something else fixed between the two of them.

He probably couldn't help it. He was obviously attracted to her, she had known that since the day they'd met. She knew he really didn't have any control over it, and she didn't blame him for that, but feeling what she felt and knowing what it meant was throwing her thoughts into a frenzy.

She couldn't help herself. Feeling what she felt had triggered something primal in her. She decided to just go ahead and act on what she was feeling.

She turned over and looked at Ryuji straight in the face. He was making a good show at pretending to be asleep, but she knew he was awake.

"Ryuji."

He opened his eyes.

"Yes, Taiga?"

She broke eye contact and looked down and away from him. She was embarrassed, but she could not contain her curiosity nor the intense feelings she felt bubbling up from her stomach.

"When we were cuddling, I… felt something."

Ryuji's face immediately flushed a bright red. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

He looked away and began explaining himself.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. It's not exactly something I can control."

Now it was she who was turning red.

"No, Ryuji. Don't worry about it. Um… I was just wondering if… maybe I could… see it?"

A shocked expression came over Ryuji's face.

"Wait. You want to…?"

"Y-Yeah," she interrupted him, "You know, I'm curious is all. That and…"

She looked at him shyly, her face bright red.

"And now that we're together, I… I want to maybe try some of those things with you."

As she looked at his face, she saw him go through a complex range of emotions. She understood how he felt, she was feeling those emotions too. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

Ryuji looked away, contemplating this for a moment.

"Okay," he finally decided, "I'll show you."

He sat up, pushing the blankets off of them. She sat up with him.

Saying nothing, Ryuji grabbed at his shorts, arms shaking. He cautiously pulled them off, revealing all for her to see.

The room was illuminated only by a single desk lamp a few feet away, and in the dim light she could not see everything clearly. But she saw enough.

As Ryuji pulled down his shorts, his already erect penis flopped awkwardly as it emerged from the waistline of Ryuji's shorts. She watched with wide eyes as she observed something she had never seen before.

As Ryuji sat there awkwardly, she pondered the shape of his penis. She had been given the proper sexual education throughout her schooling, so she knew what a penis was and what it looked like in theory, but theory was far different from the real thing, and she found herself in awe.

It was a strange mix of feelings. She was in awe mostly from an academic standpoint. A curiosity of hers had been satisfied. She now knew what a real one looked like. But in addition to simple curious interest, the sight of his penis stirred something in her. Something she had felt before, but never had it been this strong.

"Can I… touch it?"

Surprised and flustered, Ryuji looked away from her out of pure embarrassment.

"Do what you like," he said with a forced air of indifference.

She cautiously reached out a hand, slowly and nervously getting closer and closer. Finally, she touched it with her fingertips. She drew her hand back for a moment in surprise, before reaching for it in earnest. She delicately wrapped her hand around the shaft, touching it first with her palm and then with her fingers as they wrapped around its circumference. Once she had a hold on it, she instinctively began a slow and subtle movement with her hand.

She was surprised by the rigidity of it. And was even more surprised by its warmth. As her hand moved back and forth, she felt it twitch every so often. It didn't feel quite as she had expected. Not like she knew what she was expecting anyway.

She wasn't doing much, but the movement brought a change in Ryuji. He tensed up and closed his eyes. She had forgotten that this was a new experience for him, too. He was probably just as overloaded with strange new thoughts and feelings.

"Well?" she said without thinking.

He gave a slight groan, clearly not used to this kind of feeling.

"Taiga, I…"

It seemed he couldn't muster anything more.

She continued to stroke his penis, gaining a little speed. She was shocked when her hand came into contact with a warm, clear liquid that seemed to have gathered at the tip of his penis. She continued to stroke before being surprised by a sudden jolt to her chest.

In the throes of a new, unfamiliar pleasure, Ryuji had grabbed for her chest. He began to fondle at what little she had as she continued to stroke.

"Do you… Want to feel?" She asked.

Ryuji nodded.

Still stroking gently, she began to undo the buttons of her pajama top with her free hand. Ryuji reached out a hand and helped her. Soon, they had the pajama top off and she was left sitting there in her bra.

"Just a second," she said as she took her hand off of him.

She reached down to her bra and carefully undid the hook. Pausing for a moment to look at him, she slowly removed the bra and slid it off her shoulders. Her breasts were revealed to him. She found herself a bit embarrassed. She knew that boys generally liked them larger, and she didn't have a whole lot to offer.

"I-I hope you're not disappointed," she said, "But this is all I've got."

Ryuji lifted a hand and caressed her smaller endowments.

She winced. Not from pain, but from the shock and sensation of it all.

"This will do just fine," he said.

At this, she said nothing more and reached again for his penis, stroking it as before. She leaned in to kiss him for the second time, and their lips met somewhat awkwardly as they fondled each other.

After some time of this, she pulled away from his lips and asked a question.

"I want to try something else, is that okay?"

Ryuji looked at her and nodded.

Without explaining to him what she was going to do, she bent over as she grasped at the base of his penis.

She wanted to surprise him with her boldness, so she moved quickly. Still, the newness of it all made her pause for a moment, the tip of his penis inches from her face. She tentatively touched the tip with her lips before slowly opening her mouth and sliding down as far as she could.

As far as she could was not very far. She barely got past the tip, and it was clear she had underestimated the task. She did not know if Ryuji was average or not in terms of size, but by the time she got passed the tip, she didn't think she could go any lower.

None of this seemed to matter to Ryuji, who had let out a groan of pleasure almost as soon as she started.

She stayed still for a moment, the tip of his penis in her mouth. She had acted almost without thinking and wasn't sure what to do next. Ryuji seemed to sense this, and he gave her some guidance.

"Move, Taiga," he said.

She began tentatively to move her head up and down, allowing her lips to slide along the sides of his penis. She stayed somewhere near the tip, afraid to go much further. Ryuji fondled at her breast again as he tensed up with pleasure.

She decided to try to go a little lower. On the next stroke she pushed the penis slightly deeper into her mouth, perhaps just a few inches more. She had never done this before, and she felt her gag reflex nearly activate. Stopping for a moment to recover, she decided against going too deep for her first time. She continued to slowly bob her head up and down.

Once she felt she was getting the hang of it, she decided to step up the pace. She started moving just a bit faster than before. Not by much, but by enough. Ryuji immediately reacted, taking in a sharp breath of air.

Perhaps instinctively, his hand made its way rather quickly to her own sensitive regions. She jumped as she felt his hand rest on her crotch, something she was not expecting. Normally, she may have chastised him for doing something like that without her permission, but in the heat of the moment she could not get herself to stop and say anything about it.

As she continued to bob her head at a slightly increased pace, Ryuji began moving his fingers. He was not in direct contact with her, but through her thin pajama pants, the movement brought an intense, hot feeling that swept through her body like a wave. She imagined that Ryuji was feeling something similar.

Her pace quickened as the feeling got stronger and stronger. She made sure not to go too deep, but nothing was stopping her from picking up speed. As she picked up speed, so too did Ryuji. With it came feelings she had never felt before. Feelings she could only describe as both blissful and fiery.

Soon, she felt him tense up rather dramatically. A warm, salty liquid filled her mouth, which she was not expecting. It came in a series of bursts that got less dramatic than the last. All she could do was sit there, his penis in her mouth as the warm liquid erupted into her mouth.

The taste wasn't exactly pleasant, but that was the last thing on her mind. Ryuji had been satisfied, but she was still left with a burning, heavy feeling that was in need of release.

Without thinking, she removed Ryuji's penis from her mouth and winced as she quickly swallowed the bad tasting liquid.

As it went down, she pondered its taste and texture. From her schooling, she knew what semen was and its role in reproduction, but until that moment she had never known what it was like to be in contact with it. All of it was new to her. Its smell, its taste, its consistency. There was only so much you could learn about such a thing from textbooks and uncomfortable teachers.

Ryuji sat there, breathing heavily and with a look of total bliss on his face.

"So… How was it?" she asked as the burning feeling got stronger.

"Taiga that was… You…"

He was clearly not thinking straight from the rush.

Unable to contain the feeling any longer, she pushed him to take care of her.

"Now you have to do me," she said, grasping at her vagina to keep the burning feeling at bay.

"Do you? What do you?"

He was clearly still not thinking clearly. She took that as a compliment, but she was really getting quite impatient.

"You can't just leave me like this, you know," she said with some difficulty, "You can't just leave me feeling this way."

Her breath was heavy and uneven, her face was red and covered with a thin film of sweat. She applied pressure to her crotch with one of her hands to keep the burning sensation from overpowering her. It would have been rude of him to leave her in that state.

"Okay," he said.

Having been given the signal, she could wait no longer. Giving little thought to any embarrassment she might normally feel, she grasped at her waistline and pulled her pajama pants down, taking her underwear with them. She spread her legs slightly, giving Ryuji nonverbal consent to proceed.

Ryuji cautiously made his way towards her. The burning sensation was only getting stronger, and she was getting quite impatient, but she couldn't blame him for being apprehensive. This was all new to both of them.

Finally, his fingers came to rest on her outer labia. The burning subsided somewhat as he began to move his fingers, but it wasn't quite enough.

He wasn't stimulating the right spot. She thought she would guide him a little.

She grabbed his hand and guided it upwards a little, making sure his fingertips rested on the right spot.

"Try there," she said.

A bit confused as to what she had done, Ryuji complied and began to move his fingers again in a circular motion, making sure to keep them where Taiga had guided him. The pleasure was immediate and quite satisfying.

Ryuji started out slow, which by itself was enough, but she wanted more. She placed her hand on his and began to guide him until he was moving at a speed she was satisfied with. The pleasure built and built as he got faster and faster.

Soon, the ecstasy overtook her. She removed her hand from atop Ryuji's and let it lay on her stomach. Everything she felt from Ryuji's motion was new to her. She would have never guessed that it felt like this. The pleasure built and it built. A crescendo of powerful, primal feelings washed over her. She could feel the pleasure building until it reached its peak. There it bubbled and accumulated, building up pressure until finally…

She let out a cry as the pressure released. Her body was overrun with sensations. They traveled up and down her entire body like a wave, leaving a warm, satisfied feeling in their wake.

Realizing his work was done, Ryuji removed his hand from her as she lay there breathing heavily.

Their desires satiated and their curiosity about each other satisfied, the pair dressed themselves in a minimal amount of clothing before curling up together to sleep.

If only they knew what was in store for them for the following day.

As Taiga remembered this early memory of her and Ryuji, she couldn't help but smile and be somewhat aroused by it.

The sound of someone struggling with the door jolted her out of her thoughts. Taiga knew that this could only mean one thing— Ryuji had returned home. She excitedly made her way to the living room to wait for him.

Their lock was somewhat difficult, so it often took Ryuji a few moments to get the lock to cooperate with him. When it finally did, the door burst open.

* * *

An exhausted looking Ryuji made his way into the apartment. He kept his eyes downcast as he removed his shoes. He was the spitting image of an exhausted salaryman coming home from work.

"Hey, Taiga," he said to her in a tired voice.

Once he had removed his shoes, he set his briefcase down next to the chair where Taiga had thrown her blazer. Chuckling slightly, he picked the blazer up from the chair.

"You really ought to treat these things a bit better you know," he said as he opened the nearby closet, "It'll wrinkle if you keep it like that.

He proceeded to find a plastic hanger to put the blazer on before removing his own suit jacket and doing the same.

"Eh," Taiga let out with a dismissive gesture, "I'm just going to put it on again tomorrow anyway, so who cares if it gets a little wrinkly? I can't be bothered to spend the energy I'd need to put it away properly."

"You never change," Ryuji said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Would you really want me to anyway?"

The pair shared a laugh. They had moved onto their adult lives. They were no longer a pair of carefree high school students. Many things had changed since the day they met each other all those years ago. But the bond they had formed had not changed at all, and that brought the two of them an immense amount of joy.

After he had finished putting their work clothes away properly, Ryuji made his way to the couch were Taiga was sitting. He sat down with a sigh, draping his arm around her shoulders habitually. He sat without saying anything for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling.

"Rough day?" Taiga asked, knowing him well enough to tell.

"Yeah." He said with an air of defeated exasperation, "You remember the deadlines I was mentioning? Well, the client pushed them closer, so now we have even less time to get that project done."

"I see… They're the worst aren't they? Clients."

"Mmm."

Another moment of silence.

"You know what you need?" Taiga said as she sat up suddenly, "You need a drink."

"A drink?"

"Yeah. To calm your nerves, you know. There's nothing like alcohol to put an end to the troubles of a rough day."

She made her way to the kitchen, opening the cupboard that housed their alcohol stash.

"You need something strong," she said as she opened it, "We don't need you to get black out drunk, but just enough to make you forget about the day and those deadlines you keep going on and on about."

She searched through the cupboard, looking for a particular bottle.

"Ah! Here we go. Whisky. 46%. The strongest we have."

Taiga pulled out a glass and poured Ryuji a drink. She was trying to get him to forget about his deadlines at work, which he had been dealing with for weeks now. She decided to give him more than usual.

She poured herself a glass before bringing the drinks to where Ryuji was sitting. She set them down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Ryuji with a satisfied smile on her face.

Ryuji's eyes widened when he noticed how much she had given him.

"Taiga. That's a bit too much. I'm not sure I should drink all of that."

Taiga was already taking a sip from her glass.

"Oh, come on ya pansy," she said, "Your girlfriend is trying to get you drunk. She's trying to help you forget the day of work. Let her help."

"Well still," Ryuji said as he picked up the glass, "You shouldn't just drink away your problems like this."

"Just this once. Trust me, you need it. You've been stressing over this deadline for weeks. Relax a little," Taiga said, smiling at him as she held up her glass, "And besides, you know how I can get when I'm drunk. Wouldn't you like a little something more to help you forget about your day?"

Pondering this, Ryuji raised his glass to her. She responded in kind, and the two took a few gulps of the whisky.

Taiga pulled the glass from her lips and let out a satisfied cry.

"This shit is strong! And smooth. It goes down nicely. We really ought to do this more often."

Ryuji looked over at her and realized that she had downed nearly half the glass.

"Taiga! You need to slow down. Have you eaten anything? All of that at once on an empty stomach isn't going to bode well for you."

"Oh, shuddup you! Can I not have a little fun and get drunk with my main squeeze from time to time? Learn to live a little man!"

Chuckling to himself, he realized that she was right. He needed this time with Taiga to help him get through his job.

"Oh, alright," he said, raising his glass to his mouth, "But we really need to talk about your drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem!" she complained as she pushed him playfully, nearly spilling his drink, "I just think it's fun every now and then."

They sat together for a time, taking sips every now and again and letting the alcohol slowly take effect.

Many things had not changed at all between the two of them since their high school days, they were still just as friendly with each other as they were back then, but there was one thing that had changed between them in stark contrast to when they had just met, and that was any degree of shame. Taiga's complete lack of shame showed itself as a result of the thick summer air and the alcohol.

"Oh my god it's so hot in here," Taiga suddenly exclaimed, "Ryuji, turn up the AC, will you?"

She proceeded to unbutton her undershirt, tossing it indiscriminately on the floor. With it, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing that too on the floor.

Ryuji did not flinch. This was perfectly normal behavior for Taiga when it was just the two of them. The alcohol flowing through him now also helped desensitize him to Taiga's sudden disrobing. After being together for years, the two were intimately familiar with each other's bodies. Neither of them were embarrassed by any kind of exposure anymore.

He stood up to turn on the AC, stumbling slightly as he went. Even as his mind started to succumb to the alcohol, he made sure not to turn it up too much. Both in the interest of saving money and to make sure Taiga's bare skin did not get too cold.

"Thanks a lot man," she said, divulging into increasingly casual speech as she got drunker.

Seeing Taiga there wearing nothing but her trousers made Ryuji realize that he too, felt somewhat warm. He was not sure if that was the alcohol or Taiga that was doing it to him, but he proceeded to strip down to his underwear.

"Ah yes! WOO HOO! That's what I like to see."

Taiga was already fairly far gone.

As he sat on the couch next to her, she was already removing her trousers.

"It's REALLY hot in here. It's the damn summer. Always so god damn HOT."

The two of them were very different when drunk. Taiga would get really excited and energized, acting as if she could do anything, while Ryuji was a much calmer drunk. He would just kind of sit there and marvel at how weird he felt as the alcohol numbed his senses.

Taiga's excitable drunk nature and her daydreaming from before brought her very quickly to what she wanted to do next. Before Ryuji knew it, he felt her reaching for his boxers.

She grasped his package firmly through his underwear, and this made his penis rapidly erect.

Somewhat shocked, he turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked as she began to delicately stroke, "We're drunk, we're already halfway naked, I've been waiting for you for FOREVER to come home. Let's do this!"

Even while sober, Ryuji would have had difficulty denying her this when she wanted it this badly. He reached his arm over her shoulders and behind her back, signifying his consent.

The two approached each other as Taiga began to furiously stroke his penis through his boxers. Their lips met and Taiga slid her tongue into Ryuji's mouth. They stayed that way for a while, trying their best through the alcohol not to slobber all over each other's faces. Somewhere during this, Taiga had slid her hand underneath Ryuji's boxers and was now stroking the shaft of his penis.

This prompted Ryuji to pull away for a moment. Grasping at his waistline, he pulled the boxers off and sent them flying to the ground. Taiga didn't waste any time. As soon as his penis was free from the boxers, she bent over and slid the head of his penis passed her lips.

In her alcohol induced stupor, desire took over Taiga's movements completely. She began work his penis with her mouth as quickly as she could manage. The feeling of his warm, rigid shaft leaving and entering her mouth was oh so delightful.

As she continued this motion, she shuddered suddenly as she felt Ryuji's hand settle on the outside of her underwear. After moving his hand around a bit, he deftly pulled her underwear off, letting it rest around her ankles. He was much more bold now than he had been in the past. With her underwear out of the way, Ryuji thrust two of his fingers deep inside of her. She gasped with the sudden pleasure, nearly allowing his penis to slide out of her. Ryuji began to move his fingers in a circular motion, bringing Taiga pleasure that was unmatched by anything save what was sure to come.

As she continued to bob her head up and down on Ryuji's shaft, she was overcome by a wave of ecstasy brought about by what Ryuji was doing. After so many years together, he had all but mastered the art of bringing her pleasure. What she was experiencing then was miles better than what she had experienced the first time they had done anything like this.

This continued for a while. Taiga worked on him as quickly as she could manage as he pleasured her in response. Both of them were completely engrossed in each other.

After some time of this, it seemed that Ryuji could not wait any longer. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off of his penis a little too forcefully.

Taiga repositioned herself so that she was lying on the couch. She removed her underwear from her ankles and spread her legs, welcoming him.

But then, he surprised her. Instead of taking his place on top of her like she expected, Ryuji stood next to her on the couch, holding his penis lightly in one hand. It seemed he wanted to try something new. He placed a hand on the side of her head, pushing it sideways to face him. Guiding his penis with his hand, he directed it towards her mouth, letting the tip rest softly against her lips.

Taiga saw what he was getting at and was intrigued. She opened her mouth wide and allowed him to slip his penis in. She instinctively began to bob her head back and forth, but Ryuji stopped her by placing his hand forcefully on the side of her head.

Ryuji began to thrust. Not so quickly as to hurt her, but quickly enough that Taiga was taken aback. She could never have gone this quickly if she had been working on her own. Ryuji continued to thrust, grasping Taiga by the side of her head as he did so. Taiga moved her own hand to her vagina, stimulating herself as Ryuji had his way with her.

Suddenly, Ryuji pulled back, his penis throbbing and glistening with Taiga's saliva. It looked like he had pulled out to prevent a premature ejaculation. He gave himself a moment to get his wits about him as Taiga continued to pleasure herself.

After resting a few moments, Ryuji quickly made his way to the bedroom, his penis still erect and throbbing. This entire time, Taiga continued her self-stimulation, letting out cries of satisfaction at regular intervals.

Ryuji returned with a condom and was tearing open the packaging as he walked back. Even while drunk, he was not so stupid as to continue on without protection.

Ryuji wrestled the condom free from the packaging and placed it at the tip of his penis. Seeing what he was about to do, Taiga reached out her hand and placed her fingertips on the condom. She wanted to help him. She helped him roll the condom down his shaft, making sure it was snug and on all the way. She gave it a few tugs with her hand just to make sure. Some of the condom's lubricant stuck to her palm.

Now it was time. Taiga pushed herself up slightly, giving Ryuji some room on the couch. She spread her legs, granting him access. As he jumped on the couch and came closer to her, she grabbed his penis with a free hand and guided it towards her vagina.

The tip slid inside of her delicately, followed quickly by the shaft. Taiga shuddered in delight as she felt his penis fill her up.

Soon, Ryuji had pushed himself in as far as he could, soliciting a series of cries from Taiga. He pulled back a bit before pushing himself back again, bringing more satisfied cries. He repeated this process a number of times, gaining speed with each thrust. Soon he was going full out, as quickly as he could. Each time he thrust his penis deep into her, Taiga let out a cry of ecstasy. As he continued to thrust, he grasped at one of Taiga's smaller than average breasts, squeezing it with some force.

He continued this and Taiga's cries continued. As he persisted in his thrusts, Taiga reached a hand down from her stomach, grasping one of Ryuji's hands in her own. She pulled it towards her face and placed it below her lips, opening her mouth slightly. Knowing what she wanted from him, he slid a finger into Taiga's mouth, which she closed her lips on, sucking it with fervor. This was something she often had him do. She must have gotten off on it. Ryuji too found it exceedingly delightful.

He continued to thrust at a quick pace. Taiga's lips clenched harder and harder on Ryuji's finger as she let out a sequence of muffled cries. After all of this, Ryuji knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He quickened his pace, feeling a force build up in him like an overflowing dam. He gave one last thrust inside of Taiga before reaching a breaking point.

When the dam was about to overflow, he quickly pulled himself out of her and removed the condom as fast as he could, knowing what she would want to happen next. Seeing this, Taiga sprang into action. As soon as the condom had been removed, she reached for his penis with her hand and began to stroke it as vigorously as she could. Ryuji did not last long. A few moments after Taiga began to stroke, he released the tension that had built up inside of him. A burst of semen erupted from the tip of his penis, landing haphazardly in hot lumps on various points of Taiga's body. Once Ryuji had released the majority of his load, Taiga jumped up and placed his penis in her mouth, receiving the last drops of semen from his final convulsions. She began to bob her head back and forth as the last bits of the hot, salty liquid shuddered their way out onto her tongue.

Although his tension had been released, Ryuji knew that Taiga needed release herself. Once he had finished ejaculating, he grasped Taiga somewhat forcefully by both sides of her head and pulled her off of his still erect penis. He shoved her down, forcing her to lie flat on the couch. He made his way downwards and swiftly shoved his tongue into Taiga's vaginal cavity and was rewarded with a shocked cry of delight. He began to move his tongue in a circular motion, much like he had done earlier with his fingers. He started slow but gradually increased speed, and Taiga's cries of pleasure similarly increased in speed and intensity. Working on her with practiced finesse, he knew just which spots to hit to get Taiga to orgasm. He felt it was his duty after she had just helped him achieve it.

He continued this motion, working as fast as he could. Taiga's cries reached a fever pitch, culminating in a final high-pitched cry as Taiga's body shuddered with satisfaction. He had succeeded.

As Taiga lay there recovering from the euphoria she had just experienced, her breath heavy and her body covered with sweat, Ryuji slid his arms underneath her naked body. He lifted Taiga's light frame and began to carefully carry her to the bedroom, taking care that his still slightly inebriated body didn't falter and send them both falling to the ground.

They reached the bedroom and Ryuji set her lightly on the mattress. After taking a hand towel and quickly wiping her skin clean of his semen, he slid the blankets over her body, making sure she was comfortable. Once she was tucked in, he made his way to the other side of the bed and slid himself in beside her, placing his arm softly across her stomach.

He kissed the side of her head, becoming entangled in her messy hair as he did so.

"Good night," he said.

Taiga, still recovering from her orgasm, turned to face him in a daze.

"Good night, Ryuji."


End file.
